


Bandaids and Lollipops

by sitswithcats



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, there was a homophobic slur used once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every time you get into a fight I patch you up but now you're the one patching me up after I tripped on thin air" Au or the one where Pete wentz gets into fights a lot and quiet Mikey patches him up until Mikey falls and Pete patches him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandaids and Lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> I saw another tumblr post and im petekey trash so i dont know what i expected from myself  
> [prompt found on this tumblr post](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/109308642514/good-kidtroublemaker-aus)
> 
> Edit: I wrote this fic almost two years ago, I came back to edit the grammar and spelling  
> Edited April 16, 2017

Mikey leans back onto the tree he’s sitting under, getting more comfortable as he gets into the book on his lap. He gets only a few moments of peace before he hears another student shout from the tables across the school yard.

“What the fuck did you just call me?”

Mikey looks up from hi book and finds Pete Wentz yelling at another student that Mikey has never seen before.

“Not again.” Mikey groans to himself and stands up.

“Say it again, I fucking dare you!” Pete shouts at the guy.

“And if I do? What are you going to do about it, short stuff?” The guy teases him.

Pete looks down so the guy thinks he’s one for a moment. Once he hears the guy snort he immediately turns around and punches him in the nose. Pete smirks as the uy steps back and grabs his, now bleeding, nose.

“Ow! Fuck, now you’ve done it, fucker!” They guy throws a punch at Pete and a fight broke out between them.

The surrounding kids engulf them in a circle, them in the center throwing punches and kicks at each other. Pete attacks the guy and gets on top of him and aims for his face.

“I swear I can’t have a week of peace.” Mikey says to himself as he pushes himself through the large crowd of people.

He gets to the front of the crowd just as Pete is knocked to the floor. He lands with hard thud, causing cringes from the group watching them. Pete recovers quickly and kicks the other guy’s shin, bringing him down on the ground with him.

“Break it up! Break it up!” A teacher runs through the mob of people.

Pete quickly stands up and runs, more like stumbles, off before the teacher could notice that he was part of the fight.

Mikey ran off, after Pete, catching up to him quickly. “Nice to see you started going straight for the nurses office, I don’t have to drag you there.”

“Well, I figured my knight in shining nurses outfit would be there.” Pete smirks.

He lets Mikey put an arm around his waist and lets Mikey help him walk to the building.

“I’m not wearing a nurses outfit.”

“Shame, you’d look good in one.” Pete winks at him, Mikey rolls his eyes as they arrived at the clinic.

“Shut up, and sit down.” Mikey instructs him. “Man, he really got your face, didn’t he.” MIkey puts his hand on Pete’s cheek and moves his head gently, observing the dried blood around his nose and forming black eye.

“You should see how he looks, ow, not so hard.” Pete flinches away from Mikey, who’s dabbing his cheek with a wet cloth.

“Stop squirming and it won’t hurt so bad.” Mikey sits down next to him, continuing to treat his face wounds.

“Sorry. Thanks for doing this, you don’t have to.” Pete says, smiling.

“Don’t smile, you scrunch your nose up when you smile, makes it harder to treat.”

“Do I? Sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” Mikey smiles back at him, “now stick your leg out, so I can bandage it.”

Pete does as told, he sticks his leg out, showing Mikey where it hurts. The bell rings as he does so, signaling that lunch is over and fourth period has begun. 

“Sorry, you can go. I’ll make you late for your class again.” Pete says, feeling guilty, remembering how he kept Mikey from an entire class last week.

“No way, my next class is geometry, and you’re in that class with me, we’ll just get a pass from Mrs. Besco in the office.” Mikey says, getting up to find some bandages for his leg.

“You’re in my geometry class? With Mrs. A?” Pete asks. “I’ve never noticed you.”

“Well, that’s obvious, you never pay attention, which is a shame, because Mrs. A. is really nice. We also sit on opposite sides of the classroom. I’m pretty quiet in that class anyway, actually all my classes, you’re in most of them.”

“Hey, I pay attention!” Pete defends himself.

“What was last nights homework?”

“Book work, like always.”

“Nope, she gave us a worksheet.” He laughs a bit.

“Damn, I did the wrong assignment.” He curses himself before shrugging it off. “Whatever, did you find the bandages yet? My leg is still bleeding, and it’s kind of gross.”

“Yeah, I just got it, and maybe if you didn’t get into fights every twenty minutes this wouldn’t happen.” Mikey tells him, walking back over and sitting down, pulling Pete’s leg onto his lap. “What did he say to you that got you so mad anyway? Today’s thursday, it’s been like almost two weeks since your last fight, you were doing so good.”

“Aw, Mikes, don’t you miss me, you only ever really see me when you patch me up. How do you know he said something to me? What if he was insulting Andy or something.”

“I don’t talk to you because you don’t talk to me, after all, you’re mister popular, and I’m the kid who sits under a tree reading at lunch. Also, you yelled, ‘what the fuck did you just call me?’ So, what did he say?”

“You’re not a loser.” Pete frowns.

“I never said I was. Now what did he say?”

“Nothing.”

“Pete.” Mikey says sternly.

“He called me a fag, okay!” He shouts.

Mikey stops working and looks at Pete’s face. Pete’s avoiding eye contact with him, staring at a cabinet with an expression of sadness, covered by anger.

“Hey, it’s alright. I didn’t know that stuff bothered you.” Mikey says gently.

“It does bother me, a lot. Why wouldn’t it?”

“With the people you hang out with, I figured they would use offensive slurs like that all the time.” 

“Well we don’t” Pete snaps. “Or at least I don’t. As for my friends, or my close ones anyway don’t. At least around me, someone who is offended by it.”

“Why are you offended by it. I am, but that’s because I’m gay, but aren’t you straight?” Mikey asks him.

“You’re gay? But isn’t your brother-”

Mikey interrupts him before he can finish. “You know, surprising enough, there can be more than one queer kid in a family, and Gerard is pan.” Mikey went back to bandaging Pete’s leg. “You never answered, are you straight?”

“Oh, no. I came out awhile ago, but I guess Kyle didn’t like that.”

“So you’re gay?” Mikey taps Pete’s leg, moving it off of his lap gently.

“Close, bisexual.” Pete corrects him. Moving his legs and sitting up right.

“Cool.” Mikey stands up and takes a sucker out of the cabinet. “You’ve been a very good boy today, Pete. Here’s your lollipop.”

“Holy shit, nice. How did you know that was there?”

“You know, my mom is the school nurse right? She put them there and told me about it.” Mikey grinned and put the candy in Pete’s open mouth,

“Mikey Way, marry me.” Pete says, completely seriously, around the sucker in his mouth.

“Maybe after class.” Mikey grins.

 

\---

 

Later that month, Mikey walks out of the school’s back door. Pete had started to say hi to him in the hallways, and sit with him at lunch for a few minutes before his friends came. It threw Mikey off at first, but soon became used to the the greets and sometimes shoulder pats from Pete.

He was lost in his own thoughts, walking in the school’s parking lot when he tripped.

“Ah!” He squeaks as he lands face first on the pavement, skinning his hands and knees.

“Yo, Mikey! You okay?” He heard Pete’s voice and footsteps, running towards him.

Mikey groans, twisting to sit on his butt. “Not really.”

“Can you get up?” Pete asks him when he gets there, concern clear in his voice.

“I don’t think so.” Mikey whimpers.

“Should I get your mom?”

“No, she isn’t here today, she’s out of town.”

Pete bends down and picks Mikey up bridal style. To say Mikey is shocked is a complete understatement.

“Pete, what are you doing?”

“Taking you to the clinic, so I can bandage you up.” Pete tells him, like he’s stating the most obvious thing in the world.

“You don’t have to.” Mikey starts to protest but Pete is already inside the building, making his way to the clinic.

“Shut up, I want to.”

When they arrive at the office Pete sets Mikey down on the bed. “Take your pants off.”

“What?” Mikey blushes.

“You skinned your knees, so take your pants off.” Pete says, his back turns towards the cabinets, looking for the bandages.

“They’re in the top cabinet to your right, along with the rubbing alcohol.” Mikey helps Pete as he takes his pants off.

“So, what did you trip on?” Pete asks as he walks over to a now pantsless Mikey.

“Air.” Mikey grumbles, looking at his scraped palms.

“Wow, brace yourself, this is going to sting.” Pete warns Mikey before wiping his hurt knees.

“Ah, fuck.” Mikey tenses.

“Sorry, but it needs to be done or-”

“It would get infected.” Mikey finishes Pete’s sentence. “Pete, do you know how many times I’ve said that to you?”

“A lot.” Pete laughs.

He finishes putting bandaids on Mikey’s knees and goes for his hands, next.

“I can do this one myself.” He protests.

“No, I want to do it.” Pete grabs Mikey’s hands and wipes it with the alcohol.

Mikey cringes at the burning feeling. “You could’ve at least let me put my pants on first.”

“Nah, you look better pantsless.” 

“What?” Mikey asks, shocked.

Pete finishes bandaging his hands up. “I said, you look better pantsless.” He grabs Mikey’s pants off the floor and hands them to him. “I mean, you look great with them on, but you know.”

Mikey blinks, “Pete,” he says as he puts his pants on, “is this your lame attempt at flirting?”

“Yes.” Pete replies, turning around to get a sucker from the cabinet Mikey got his from.

Mikey buttons up his pants and tries to take a step forward. He stumbles and Pete turns around quickly and catches him before he falls.

“I don’t think I can walk.”

“No shit.”

“Maybe you should take me home, and you know, stay with me for a little.” Mikey says, looking down at the the floor as his cheeks heat up.

“Mikey Way, is this your lame attempt at flirting with me?” Pete teases him, poking his cheek.

“Yes.” Mikey says a bit more confidently. “Now, is that a yes, or are you just fucking with me and this is all some cruel joke and you don’t actually want to be my friend.”

Pete frowns, looking confused. “Joking with you, I’m not doing that, who would do that, why would.. Whatever, and anyway, I’ve seen you pantsless, I no longer want to be just your friend.”

Mikey blushes. Pete sticks the lollipop in Mikey’s mouth before picking him up again and walking them out.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos please, it keeps me going!  
> follow me on tumblr and talk to me about ships/send me prompts  
> sits-with-cats.tumblr.com (no songfics)


End file.
